Ugly Duckling
by Jujuba L
Summary: Lily, James e o Patinho Feio. Feita para o Projeto Conto dos Três Irmãos, do fórum 6v.


**Declaimer: **O universo de Harry Potter não me pertence.

* * *

**Ugly Duckling.**

- Papai, o James falou que eu sou o patinho feio! - Harry levantou os olhos do relatório que estava examinando para ver a pequena Lily passando tempestivamente pela porta de seu escritório. Um biquinho irritado envergava sua boca e ela apertava seu ursinho de pelúcia favorito, seu Teddy, protetoramente contra o peito.

- Quem falou o que?

- O _James _falou que eu sou o _patinho feio. _

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas confusamente. O Patinho Feio não era um cisne que era ridicularizado por não se encaixar na família de patos?

- Por que ele disse isso?

- Ele disse que eu sou que nem o Patinho Feio porque eu tenho cabelo vermelho e ele e o Al têm cabelo preto.

Harry se controlou para não deixar o riso transparecer em seu rosto; no alto de seus sete anos, James não parecia ser capaz de passar mais de dois minutos sem provocar um dos irmãos.

- Só por causa disso? Lily, isso é bobeir...

- Não, ele disse que eu também sou feia que nem aquela figura do Patinho Feio que está no livro que você leu para a gente ontem à noite. – nesse ponto os olhos cor de terra de Lily olhavam suplicantes para o pai, implorando para que ele dissesse que não, ela não era feia como aquele pato cinzento e torto do livro de histórias.

Harry suspirou e puxou o pequeno corpo da filha para seu colo.

- Lily, o que James disse é besteira. Você é linda.

- Mas a mamãe disse que você e ela são suspeitos para falar, porque vocês vão sempre achar nós três lindos. – constatou a pequena, olhando desconfiada para o pai.

- É? E você quer que eu seja imparcial? – Perguntou tentando conter o riso.

Lily mordeu o lábio e hesitou, parecendo subitamente preocupada com a resposta.

- Quer ou não? – Brincou Harry.

- Q-quero.

- Hm, deixe-me ver... – Harry fingiu examinar o rosto assustado da menina – É, acho que você é linda mesmo.

Lily soltou um suspiro aliviado, fazendo Harry sorrir para ela. Com apenas quatro anos, a menina era tão inocente que chegava a ser cômico.

- Mas, pai... – Recomeçou a menina, franzindo as sobrancelhas avermelhadas – Por que eu tenho cabelo vermelho e os meus irmãos não?

- Porque você puxou a família da sua mãe.

- E eles puxaram a família de quem?

- A minha.

- Por quê?

- Porque... – Harry franziu as sobrancelhas – Ué, não sei.

Lily hesitou.

- O James falou que eu sou ruiva porque você não é meu pai.

Harry arregalou os olhos e elevou uma sobrancelha.

- Como assim?

- Assim, olha – começou a menina pacientemente, como se ela fosse a adulta e o pai, a criança – O James tem o cabelo igual o seu e o olho igual o da mamãe. Todo mundo fala que o Albus é a sua cara, mas que parece mais com a mamãe. Mas ninguém nunca disse que eu pareço com você.

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas ao perceber que isso parecia algo que Lily estava cozinhando já há algum tempo.

- Mas que besteira, Lily. É claro que você se parece comigo.

- Como?

- Ora, de muitos modos. Você sabia que a minha mãe também era ruiva?

Os olhos da pequena aumentaram de tamanho e se encheram de curiosidade. Ela ajeitou seu Teddy contra o peito e se inclinou para trás para ter uma visão melhor do pai, parecendo subitamente mais interessada. Ela, tal como os irmãos, adorava quando o pai contava histórias sobre Lily e James Potter.

- Sério?

- Haham. E meu pai tinha os olhos da cor dos seus – Ok, talvez não fossem exatamente do mesmo tom que os de Lily, mas ela não tinha pedido detalhes, tinha?

Harry assistiu com crescente diversão os olhos da filha se encherem rapidamente de orgulho e admiração.

- Viu? Você é a melhor mistura do meu lado da família com o da sua mãe.

Lily sorriu brilhantemente e saltou do colo do pai, jogando um ''_James precisa saber disso'' _por cima do ombro antes de correr porta afora.

Harry suspirou e mal havia recomeçado a ler o relatório quando James apareceu na porta, parecendo bastante irritado.

- Pai, a Lily falou que você falou que ela parece com a vovó e com o vovô e eu não.

Harry suspirou e voltou a fechar o relatório. Isso ainda ia longe.

* * *

Se gostou, mande um review para aumentar o meu ego; se não gostou, pode me xingar, eu deixo. 


End file.
